


Plegian Liquor and Late Night Conversations

by Beautiful_Darkside



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Darkside/pseuds/Beautiful_Darkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin has no sense of boundaries while she's drunk, and Libra gets stuck taking care of her because it's mostly his fault.  Hilarity/mischief ensue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plegian Liquor and Late Night Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first thing I've actually gotten around to posting on here. I'm still kinda working on not going off in twelve different directions while I'm writing, so bear with me here. If you like it, let me know what you think and I might be compelled to write more sooner rather than later.
> 
> Based off a random stupid musing I had that Libra looks like what I've always imagined Glorfindel as.

It had started out as a good idea. Chrom had invited them to Castle Ylisse for a rousing night of drinking and merriment once the Plegian War had ended, and not one of the Shepherds had refused the invitation. And upon hearing how strong Plegian liquor was, both the Vaike and Chrom had insisted on bringing a crate or two home with them to sample.

Libra of course did not have much interest in drink and meaningless banter with those he still regarded as near strangers, but Robin was different. She was special. She was his, or nearly so, as far as he was concerned. After all, she was his fiancée – they were to be married within the month.   
And so he dutifully followed to play the role of chaperone, daring even to leave his typical robes behind in favor of a deep blue tunic and tan leggings, which Robin had picked out for him. She said it brought out his eyes, the most beautiful she’d ever seen. He had responded with a sarcastic retort, earning himself a smack and a kiss to his nose.

The celebration went on, until Vaike insisted that they get on with it and bring out the heavy stuff. A glass was passed to each, although there were several among them who refused either because they were drunk enough already or did not wish to be so. At this point Libra was perched next to his object of affection, cautiously brushing her hand with his own as they sat deep in conversation.

 

“Say Robin,” he asked, swirling his drink around. “Ever taste this stuff before? It’s not as bad as one might think it’d be.”

“Is that because it’s Plegian?” she replied with a small smile. He blushed at her remark.

“Er...no. It’s just…quite strong, but nowhere near as bitter as I thought it’d be. I can detect a slight hint of nutmeg.” He picked up her glass and passed it to her, ushering her to take a sip.

She took the glass in her hands and gave it a sniff, immediately scrunching up her nose in disgust. Libra chuckled at this.

“Hey, it could bring back some old memories,” he suggested. I know you’ve at least remembered some of the things you used to enjoy by trying them. Please?” At this Libra gave her his best puppy-dog look.

“Ugh, fine,” she relented. “You are going to be the death of me.” 

“Oh please,” he scoffed. “I would never let it come to that. You know that.” He patted her arm affectionately with a smile.

They toasted and downed their drinks in one gulp.

“Ugh!” Robin spat. “How can you stand this stuff?” 

Libra grinned. She had to admit he looked devilishly handsome when he had mischief on his mind. “I seem to have a higher tolerance for alcohol than most. That, and it seems to burn in just the right way that it feels quite nice actually.”

“Whatever you say Libra,” she remarked. “Whatever you say.”

 

And that was how Libra had ended up in his current situation, resting comfortably across from Robin on her elaborate couch, babysitting her until she’d sobered up enough to trust her not to do anything stupid. Or, at least, embarrass herself in public. She wasn’t that bad, but the bawdy drinking tune she’d sang from ontop a table with Frederick of all people told him she was not in her right mind at the moment, and that was cause enough for him to pick her up and escort her home. While most of the effects of the alcohol had worn off by now, it still left her with no sense of personal boundaries. She sat there next to him absentmindedly twirling a strand of his hair between her thumb and forefinger, mere inches separating their bodies.

“You have the most beautiful, perfect hair,” she mused.

“Hmm?” he responded wistfully, slowly tracing circles into her side with the hand he had carefully wrapped around her waist. 

“You do!” she insisted. “You look like a dashing fey prince like that. Are you sure you aren’t a faerie changeling or something?”

“Er…” he sputtered, blushing profusely at her blatant flattery. “I’m…I’m definitely no prince, you know that Robin. In fact, I’m probably the farthest thing from it.” At this his gaze shifted to the floor as his mind wandered back to a darker period of his life.

“Aww, don’t be so hard on yourself.” She patted him gently on the back, laughing mirthfully. “You’re certainly handsome enough to be one.”

He looked back up and smiled softly at her kind words, knowing that even in her slightly inebriated state, she was still being completely honest about how she felt. He affectionately brushed the side of her face with his hand. “Well…that would explain why my family never wanted me.”

Her countenance fell, and she wrapped her body completely around his side. “I’m sorry Libra. I…you’re too good for them, you know that?” she said, brushing the hair out of his eyes. “They don’t deserve a man a sweet, and kind, and incredible as you are. And…I want you. More than anyone. More than anything. Doesn’t that count for something?”

He pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. “It does. It means the world to me that you think so.”

“Good. Never forget it.” At this she stretched up ever so slightly to kiss him. Softly. Slowly. And he drank her in, savoring her familiar taste of cinnamon and cloves. She always had a way of knowing exactly what he needed.

 

They sat there a while longer, basking in each other’s presence, until Libra could tell Robin was beginning to nod off against him. 

“Ready for bed, love?” he asked sweetly.

“Mhmm,” she mumbled. “Only if you’re staying with me.”

“Robin! You know we can’t do that!” he choked out in a somewhat hushed voice. “Not just yet. But soon, I promise.” They were currently living under the same roof, but slept in separate rooms. Robin was surprised he had allowed that much, but after she had had him help pick out a house, and the furniture, and everything else that went with it he couldn’t see himself living anywhere else.

She glanced up at him with sleep-laden eyes. “Pleeeease?” she begged childishly. “I promise I’ll go straight to sleep.”

Libra sighed heavily. Naga forgive him, this was not an argument he could never win, try as he might. “Alright, fine. I am going to go change. In five minutes, I expect you to be dressed and in bed. Got it?”

She nodded eagerly. 

“Good. And no funny business.” At this he raised an eyebrow, giving her his best ‘I mean it or else’ look. Robin smirked right back at him, chocolate colored eyes twinkling. He swatted her playfully. “You promised me we were sleeping, nothing more.”

“Fiiine,” she gave in. “But make sure you’re back in five, or else I’ll come find you.”

 

To his surprise Robin had actually kept up her end of the bargain; a small, utterly devious part of him slightly disappointed at the fact that she did not try to sneak under the sheets in something lacy and incredibly revealing. He slid in next to her, allowing her to settle comfortably against his chest.

“This is…nice,” he mused in a voice scarcely a whisper. 

“Of course it is Love. And I’m sure it’ll be much better than the week you spent camped out in the medical tent with me because you were afraid I’d stop breathing if you left the room.”  
He let out a warm sigh at the memory. “It wouldn’t have happened if someone hadn’t decided to take a couple of arrows for me.”

Robin made a face. “Your back was turned! What the heck was I supposed to…mmpf…Libra!”

He pulled back from the sudden, unexpected kiss, caressing her face gently. 

“You let me take care of you from now on, got it?” he chided. “Because…heaven only knows what I’d do without you.”

“Only if you allow me to smother you with affection on a daily basis,” Robin replied, leaning in for another kiss to make her point known.

“Deal. Now sleep, my love,” he said, ushering her to lie back down in his arms. She readily complied, nuzzling sweetly into his strong chest.

He gently placed a kiss on her hair, his mind filled with the pleasant thoughts of what the future might hold for them as he drifted off to sleep.

 

Bonus:  
It was morning, and Robin was most definitely sure that they did not fall asleep like this, but it was nice all the same. In fact, she quite liked it. She decided to enjoy it for just a little bit longer, until Libra began to softly stir awake.

“Sleep well love?” she inquired knowingly.

“Mhmmm yes.” He rubbed his eyes sleepily.

“Ack! Robin!” Libra exclaimed in embarrassment, backing away as he suddenly realized the position they’d ended up in. His face was as red as the sheets.

“Relax, dear. There’s nothing wrong with a little spooning.” 

“But…but…” he took a moment to catch his breath from the shock. “You could feel…everything like that.”

Robin snickered, reaching out to pull him close once more. “I know love. That’s the best part.”

 

At this Libra made a mental note to not repeat that incident again anytime soon. All promises were quickly forgotten weeks later on their wedding night.


End file.
